


young but my dream doesn't change

by thirteenpijeys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, School Auctions, i cant believe im writing this just when i woke up from sleep in 6am omayga, they both like each other ASDFGHJKL—, we love supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: soonhoon oneshot where soonyoung is one of the basketboys and jihoon is his bestfriend, who got pushed by their group of friends to win him because apparently they know he has a crush on him (and they also know soonyoung has feelings for the smaller too)





	young but my dream doesn't change

**Author's Note:**

> i dont have enough knowledge with korean won and i hate math so pls just ignore if the biddings are somewhat too cheap or too high  
> i only learnt about basketboys auction because i had watched flipped for God knows how many times and up until now i still love bryce loski  
> i dont know what is this to be honest im dying because of our thesis when this just struck my mind i cant help myself in writing this help me  
> used 9-teen's lyrics i cant think of a decent title im sorry  
> this has been sitting on my drafts for months and thank heavens i finally thought of how to end it so.. here it is—

Jihoon still can't believe he's here. In their school's theater room. Sitting squashed between Seungcheol and Seokmin, waiting for the fucking fund raiser event to start.  
Yes, a fund raiser auction. A fucking basketboys fund raiser for their school to be exact.  
"Relax, shithead. Soonyoung will surely be yours. We really collected enough money for you to win." Jeonghan whispers from behind his seat, grinning and proud. He wants to punch him, he wants to punch all of them.  
Thirty minutes earlier, he was just there in his room, blasting edm music to try drown his sadness with his roommate being one of this year's school basketboys. But instead for it to work, it even worsen, now imagining who will Soonyoung be sharing his meal with. Will they click. Will Soonyoung ask for their number after it? Will he now be alone forever because Soonyoung will get into a relationship while here he will be, mourning for his one-sided love for him? He's about to wail when he hears banging in their front door. "You're coming with us." Wonwoo says as he opens the door, then next thing he knew, he's being dragged out of his dorm by his friends.  
"And now, let's continue to Mr. Kim Mingyu! Mr. Kim is an art major—"  
"One hundred!"  
"Oh okay—"  
"One hundred and fifteen!"  
"Guys, calm down—"  
"One hundred and twenty!"  
Jihoon turns his head to look at the girls, even boys, shouting to bid. He knows Kim Mingyu is popular, having plenty of admirers, he is surely one who can help in the funding. Now he's really nervous in what will happen if it's Soonyoung's turn.  
Facing the stage, there he sees his best friend. Cradled in a nice shade of brown suit, holding a fucking basket with a meal for two. He's too into his anxiety that when Soonyoung turns to face infront, he meets his eyes.  
"Two hundred!" Hearing the shout from his right, Jihoon whips his head, (missing Soonyoung's pout when he's about to smile at him,) now staring at Wonwoo with confused wide eyes. "Uh, hehe, hi..?"  
"Bro, what the hell?" He hears Minghao saying from behind him; Wonwoo is about to say something when the host, Seungkwan, continues, their attention now focused to him.  
"Two hundred going once?"  
There's commotion, they can hear girls freaking out, and guys shouting to their friends if they still have some money left to be borrowed. But then, no one dared to bid anymore.  
"Two hundred it is!" Seungkwan hammers his podium with the gavel, a smile grin plastered on his face, "Sold to Jeon Wonwoo!"  
The tall basketboy squeals at the stage, joy evident, waving at their group's seats section. Jihoon stares at a smiling Wonwoo who waves back. "What?"  
Seungcheol raises a brow. "Mind to explain?"  
"Ah that.. Uhh, he's actually my boyfriend. Been going out for two weeks."  
"You what?!"  
"Next is Mr. Kwon Soonyoung!"  
"Oh shit! Jihoon here it is!" Seungcheol turns to him, steadying him from his seat. Jihoon can only grumble.  
"Hey, you punk! Stop acting like you don't want this! We know you want this!" A small white envelope (which he believe the money their friends collected) is being shoved onto his hand, Jihoon glares at Jeonghan.  
"I hate all of you"  
"Aww, thank you, we love you too. Now go fucking bid!"  
"..Soonyoung is a dance major, having interest in music, he also choreographs. Anyone for one hundred?"  
Jihoon is being pushed by his sides, telling him to raise his hand, yet he just sits there, heart beating fast, staring at his best friend who stands at the stage with all his confident charming glory. Soonyoung smiles as a girl raises her hand, another one shouting for a one hunder and ten; Jihoon can feel his heart shattering.  
"Come on, Ji! You can do it!"  
"Wait, my head's spinning,"  
"I don't care if you're having a headache, just fucking bid—"  
His friends continue to jab his sides, slapping his arms to just fucking raise his hand to bid, and hearing his heart beating in his ears, Jihoon thinks this is all too much. "Fine! Jesus! One hundred and twenty!"  
As he shouts, Soonyoung stares at him with wide eyes. Oh shit, Jihoon thinks, anxiety now engulfing him.  
What if he wants to have lunch with a girl?  
What if he doesn't want him to be his partner for his meal?  
Will he hate him because he just ruined his chance to talk to the girl bidding for him?  
Will Soonyoung ignore him after this?  
Will they be no longer friends anymore?  
Jihoon wants to cry just thinking about all of it.  
"One hundred and thirty!"  
"One hundred and thirty-five!"  
The continous shouting of his name makes Jihoon want to punch all of them. "Will you all please calm down? You're making me more nervous!"

—

"I can't believe you spent that much money just to win me"  
Jihoon almost chokes on his cola. "Ah, that.." Yes he won the bid, for a hundred and fifty to be specific. Now the basketboys and their partners are in the function hall to have their lunch date. He can feel his cheeks heat up, remembering how Seungkwan said it to everyone before he ends the event with a thanks. "Actually the group decided to collect each other's money, saying we can help the school," He can feel Soonyoung's eyes on him, yet he doesn't have the courage to look back, opting to remove the pickles in his burger. "..and I got choosen to participate for you because they said I'm your bestfriend."  
The hand that suddenly reaches across the table to hold Jihoon's is really unexpected.  
Startled, Jihoon looks up to find Soonyoung smiling. He looks so beautiful that he wants to cry.  
"Thank you.. for doing that." Soonyoung squeezes his hand, smiling even more. "I can't imagine sharing this basket of greasy burger and coke with Chungha. I mean, she's pretty and kind I guess.. But I think she won't appreciate this kind of meal" He laughs, eyes catching a glimpse of the said girl who's enjoying a slice of strawberry cake with an another basketboy.  
Jihoon saw it, feeling a pain from his heart, he wants to remove his hand from his best friend's hold. He panics when Soonyoung returns his gaze to him. "Jihoon?"  
"Y-Yeah?"  
Soonyoung can feel his lips go dry, he opens his mouth to say what he wants to but his voice won't come out. He prays Jihoon doesn't mind how tight he is squeezing his hand. Trying again, he takes a deep breathe. "Are you free this Friday night?"  
"H-Huh? Ah! Wait let me think.." Jihoon is sweating, his heart is beating too fast, letting his brain do its work and skim if he has schedule on the said day. (He doesn't want to assume things but what the fuck dude! If that question doesn't mean what he is thinking then what does it even mean?!) Finished mentally double checking his schedules for the week, he answers. "I.. I think I am" Jihoon wonders how Soonyoung can be so beautiful with how bright he smiles.  
"Really?!" Soonyoung clears his throat, aware that his voice got too loud from joy. "I-I mean.. Can I take you to the movies, then?"  
Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fu— Jihoon can feel his systems malfunction. "Is this a date?"  
Oh shit, he's going to hate me now. Soonyoung is malfunctioning too, face hot. "I.." He looks down, his heart is pounding, but he can't take it anymore, he had enough of staring at his best friend when he's not looking, day dreaming of becoming his boyfriend.  
It's now or never.  
"Y-Yes.."  
Or not.  
"I mean—" He takes it back, he's a coward okay, he can't do this. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry—It's okay if you don't want it to be! We still can go on a friendly one and it's just this new action movie is already showing and since I know you love marvel I think you'll like to watch it and—"  
Jihoon laughs, his friend is blabbering, it's a nervous habit of his, so he takes both of his hands, rubbing circles to his knuckles. "Okay, calm down.." He smiles, aware that his face is getting warmer. "I'll go on that date with you"

—

After finishing their meal, the two separated ways infront of the school gates, saying their "Good bye"s and "See you in the dorm"s. Jihoon takes left to go to his three o'clock part time job in the cafe and Soonyoung goes right to teach kids waiting for him in the dance studio.  
Jihoon missed Soonyoung's scream of "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" cause he's getting dizzy from all the feels and also he's busy hiding his red face from passersby, cheeks starting too hurt from grinning to wide.  
"Oh fuck, what just happened"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry you can curse at me in twitter and curiouscat: @thirteenpijeys


End file.
